


Corner Table

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mob AU, TripleAgent!Rumlow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: Jack Rollins knows his boss can be obsessive. But he's bloody exhausted with Rumlow's latest fixation: the woman who has dinner every night at the restaurant they're currently staking out. It's just like Brock Rumlow to fall for some girl who's probably a mobster's niece.Tumblr request from LuminescentLily
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484168
Comments: 54
Kudos: 449





	Corner Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuminescentLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLily/gifts).



> *I own nothing! Obligatory inspo image:
> 
>   
> 

“You find out if Patriarca has a daughter?” Rumlow asked him. He hadn’t lowered his binoculars, but Jack Rollins knew that tone. Rumlow was looking through the DC restaurant’s windows intently. That meant the girl was there, at her usual corner table. The pretty one. The one they hadn’t been able to ID, despite two weeks of surveillance of the mafia-affilitated place. They’d seen Jimmy “Machine Gun” Bianchi, photographed several Grassos having a confab, written a report about Mike Grasso’s suspected turf war with Ukrainian traffickers, even wiretapped the apartment upstairs, once the RICO’d come in. They managed to do all that from a bloody SHIELD-rented Bimmer with tinted windows they parked in a lot across the street. That offended Jack’s working-class sensibilities and put him in far too-close proximity to Rumlow’s most annoying habits: eating protein bars loudly, complaining about the damage that the mafia did to Italian-Americans who were law-abiding, and becoming obsessed with the woman who came in every night at seven, ordered the same food, and mucked about on a laptop.

“No daughter,” Jack said. “Only sons. A few nieces, but they’re all older than this girl.” It was clearly a rescue fantasy, Jack thought. He was imagining himself taking this woman away from Joseph "Uncle Joe" Patriarca’s mobbed up restaurant. Not that Rumlow had ever seriously committed to anybody. Jack was half-convinced that his partner did it just to be irritating. And because he was bored with all the sitting. The man couldn’t sit. 

“Uh-huh,” Rumlow said. Jack raised his own binoculars and had to repress a laugh. The sheila had put her earbuds in and was now shimmying to unheard music. The ends of her curly hair swished as she mouthed the words to a song. As he watched, she paused to eat a breadstick with one hand and type with the other. And spilled parmesan cheese on the keyboard. “Ack,” Rumlow said softly. 

“She’ll never get those crumbs out,” Jack said. He squinted. Her sweatshirt had “Coffee and Chill” written across the chest. There were crumbs there, too. 

“This is why I don’t eat at my desk, I keep telling you. You have to replace the whole keyboard,” Rumlow said. He straightened fractionally. “Waiter’s back. He clearly knows her. She’s gotta be a cousin or something. No way she’s not a cousin, if she ain’t a daughter.”

“She’s here every night,” Jack said, "so you're probably right. A cousin or somesuch."

“Not Tuesday,” Rumlow said, too quickly. “She was somewhere else on Tuesday. I’m going to run those records again.” 

It was really bloody difficult not to laugh when he got like this. But he’d lose interest once he figured out who she was, Jack thought. The man just loved a challenge.

* * *

“More napkins, Darcy?” Bobby said, approaching her table in his waiter’s apron.

“Oh my God, yes. You know me too well,” she said, smiling at him. Russo’s was her new favorite restaurant. She’d discovered it when she and Jane moved to DC to join SHIELD. She’d never had a regular place before, but it was really nice to have one now. Everyone was so friendly at this place. Even the older man who owned it. He’d come out of the restaurant’s office and flirted with her a little. “Thanks, Bobby,” Darcy said. 

“Your ziti’s almost ready,” he told her. “And Uncle Joe says hello again."

“I’m stoked,” Darcy said.

“You’re always stoked,” he teased. 

“Yes I am!” Darcy said. “Oh,” she called as Bobby walked away, “tell Joe I really like his pinky ring, it’s snazzy!” Bobby laughed at her. 


End file.
